The Letter
by Zipppers
Summary: ONESHOT! While helping Lucy clean up her desk one day Natsu discovers the letter he left behind for Lucy over a year ago. What happens? Does something begin or end? How do the two mages react? Enjoy!


**I'M BACK!** **Wow it's been a little over two years since I've wrote anything and well I decided to stated out warm with a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy and as always review when you're done! I hope you guys like this!**

 **Zipppers**

* * *

The day was beautiful outside of Lucy's apartment building. It was one of those days where it was either you could spend the day inside being happy with your windows open wide, bringing in the refreshing outside air in. Or be like the families in the park having fun or like the people on the street, taking a stroll. It was such a nice day and today was the day where her writer's block had finally ended.

Lucy knew nothing about what was going on around her. Her mind was flowing with so many thoughts and creatively that she couldn't stop her pen from moving so fast. She was flying through papers as she wrote chapter after chapter. She had been like this since she woke up this morning and it was already moving into the afternoon light, the day still remaining beautiful. A perfect day for writers like herself.

She was so focus on her novel that she didn't even realize that her window had open in front of her bed and her two partners entered through her window and landed on her bed softy. Natsu was about to greet her when he noticed that it was silent in her room. They both looked over at each other seeing as the blonde kept her eyes on her writing and not on them. Happy flew over to her looking over her shoulder to see her hand flying so fast across the page.

"Why are your hand moving so fast Lucy?" A certain blue exceed voice said right next to her ear, surprising the blonde mage, which caused her to jump, banging her knee into her desk which then cause everything on her desk to become a disaster zone. Books jumped up from the top shelf and fell onto her bottom part, causing papers to scatter all over her room and Lucy herself before she started falling backwards in her chair towards the ground. She had no idea what had happened before two strong arms grabbed her from underneath her armpits lifting her from the chair and which dropped to the ground making a loud noise. Sh just hung in the air before her partner spoke up.

"Whoa, you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked her as he held her from falling on the ground. "I didn't think we scared you that much. You didn't hear us come in?" He asked her as he held her from falling onto the floor.

Lucy was still shocked over what just happened, staring at her now destroyed desk while she hung in Natsu arms. "T-T-Thanks Natsu?" She stuttered out. "What just happened? And when did you get in my room?"

"Happy." Natsu told her as he set her on her feet so she was able to stand on her own as he sent a glare towards Happy. "She's supposed to like us."

"Lucy does like us, she should have known when we came in." Happy grinned sitting on her bed while eating a fish.

Natsu was going to say something else to him when Lucy spoke first. "It's whatever, just the two of you, can you help me fix my desk please?"

"I would but I promised Carla that I would help her and Wendy do something!" Happy yelled out as he flew out the window.

"Traitor." Natsu mumbled under his breath as he watched his exceed fly out the window abandoning his two partners.

"It's whatever." Lucy said to him as she started to pick up books off the floor. "I knew he was going to do that anyways, just help me Natsu?" She asked him from her the desk. "This is such a mess. Can you grab the papers on the floor please?" she asked him kindly.

"Sure" Natsu answered her as he started to gather papers off the floor. "Dam Luce is this all you're writing since you joined the guild?" He asked her as he picked up dozens of more papers.

"Ummmm." Lucy dragged on thinking as she placed books on her coffee table. "I think so, maybe, I'm not sure honestly. I keep forgetting to organize all these papers but there's either a mission you're dragging me on or another disaster happening in Magnolia I just can't figure out a time to do all of it."

"That sucks." Natsu said clearly bored by what he was doing as he picked up more and more pieces of paper. He picked up another one and one with weird handwriting. "Man Lucy you even got weird handwriting."

Lucy turned to face with, anger written on her face as she sent draggers at him. "I am not weird, my hand writing is not weird and don't read any of the papers that you pick up! It's private! If you read any of the papers I'll Lucy kick you across the apartment."

"Then why am I picking these up and not you?" He asked her as he picked up another piece of paper. "If you don't want me to read them you should be the one picking them up."

"Natsu, if I leave my desk to you, it would be a disaster." She told him as she started placing books pack in their places. "And then I would have to redo it."

"Fine, fine I won't- what the?" He paused for a second looking down at the handwriting on the piece of paper, it wasn't Lucy's it was his. He suddenly stopped helping her pick the papers off the floor. It took a couple seconds for her to notice his still form but when she finally did she became confused and concern.

"Natsu?" Her voice was filled with confusion as she looked at the dragon slayer in front of her. "What is it?" he didn't respond when she said his name so she repeated herself. "Natsu?"

It took a minute for Natsu to realize that Lucy was calling him. When he heard his name again he looked over to her. Lucy's face which was filled with concern looking at him. "What is it Lucy?"

"You've been staring at that piece of paper for a while now is it a mission quest or something?" Lucy asked as she walked over to see the paper in his hand. "You look like you've seen a ghost what is the paper?"

Natsu suddenly realized she was going to look, he tried to move the letter out of her reach but it was too late she had the letter. "Hay wait a sec!"

"It's mine isn't it- oh?" Lucy face turned into surprised as her eyes read the words that were on the paper. "Where did you find this Natsu?" She asked holding it up to him. The paper was rough looking and old. But not so old that the page yellowed. It couldn't have been more than a year old and the handwriting on it was just awful.

"On the floor, but that's not the problem, why do you still have this Lucy?" He asked her. "Why would you keep a letter like this?"

"Because I forgot about it Natsu!" She snapped at him. "I forgot alright? I kept it after you guys left." She looked down at the letter with hurt in her eyes clearly showing. "I kept it to see if I could find any clues." she admitted as her eyes looked down at the letter once more.

"You should have gotten rid of it. I just wrote it so you wouldn't think I just up and left you behind." Natsu told her and the way Lucy turned her body towards him, he knew it would be trouble. "Ah, fuck."

"Tell me Natsu why should I have gotten rid of it Natsu?" Lucy asked him, a hand on hip as she stare at him with a stare she only gave when she was getting angry. "Please tell me. Why should I have gotten rid of the one thing my own best friend left behind for me to let me know that he was leaving for a year and didn't bother to tell me in person?"

"Because it was just a letter that I left for you." Natsu told her with annoyance in his voice and by the look on her face, he knew he was in trouble.

'Just a letter huh?" She asked him, in a clearly angered voice.

"Yeah, just a letter." He told her, fuck he was in trouble.

"YOU JUST LEFT AND THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!" Lucy screamed at him which shut him up. She was breathing heavy and looked close to tears. "You just up and left Natsu and you left me behind. Fairy Tail broke up the next day and I just, I just felt so lonely and abandoned. I searched for everyone, I nearly founded them all but you! It was impossible to find you and Happy! I followed all sort of leads but they led nowhere." She blew out an air of frustration."

"Lucy I couldn't have taken you with me! It was too dangerous. Look if I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have left when I did." Natsu told her, trying to say his words right. and carefully. "But I needed to go on that journey."

"I know you needed to Natsu. You just didn't go on that journey for nothing or for the heck of it, there was a reason behind it but still wish you just didn't up and leave like you did!" Lucy yelled at him as she started back on her bookcase.

"If I had told you in person I wouldn't have been able to leave. It was hard just leaving a note behind. I didn't leave any other sort of notes or anything for anyone else, just you." Natsu told her, crossing the room to stand next to her. "And you know there's a reason why I just left it for you."

"Because I'm your partner Natsu, I'm one of your closest guild mates, that's why and you knew I would have never forgiven you if you just up and left without a word." She told him as she placed another book on the top part of her shelf. "Natsu, I'm over it okay."

"No, you're not." He told her as he sat down on her bed. "I know what I did Lucy, I'm not stupid."

"Natsu I said I'm over it okay Forget." She took the letter, crumbled it up and threw it in her waste basket as she began to work on the next part of her desk. "You guys just had to scare the crap out of me today." She mumbled under her breath as she continued on.

Silence pasted over them for at least ten minutes before Natsu spoke. "I wanted to take you on this adventure but." He paused for a second before he continued. "But after seeing Igneel die in front of me it just bought back so many memories of almost losing my comrades and." He paused again and it sounded like his voice was going to crack. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I just couldn't watch you die right in front of me again and I wouldn't be able to do anything to help you Lucy. I wasn't strong enough to protect you this time around, you saved my ass when Tartarus attacked"

He was looking right at her when he said those words. Lucy felt her heart fall somewhere inside her chest as she looked back at him. She didn't know what she could say till the words came out of her mouth. "I was really sad first but then I got mad and then I felt abandoned, I felt a lot of things but when you showed up at the Grand Magic Games all the stuff I had just disappeared when I realized it was your magic and for you to get that strong must have meant that there was no way I could have gone with you. That there was reason behind your disappearance."

"It's not like you're not strong or anything Lucy." Natsu told her with a grin. "You are really strong."

Lucy laughed as she sat down on the bed with Natsu. "I am strong, but next time you go off on a year journey bring me with you this time around, dangerous or not it's always more fun when we are together you know." She bumped his shoulder with her own smiling up at him.

"Yeah." Natsu wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to him. "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at her with a look that was different from all the looks he had ever given her before, it was a look of love and she felt it because chills went through her body as he looked at her. "It is more fun when we are together."


End file.
